the case of a twisted boy and his lonely King
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: In which there is love. First chapter featuring Fushimi and the second Munakata. Completed (?)
1. The boy

T for some twisted.

Enjoy reading.

[=]

- Click -

…

…

…

**What was wrong with you?**

You asked yourself the same question so many times when you were little. The words kept running and circling, around and around inside your little mind. You were 8 back then, so small, so beautiful like any other wonderful child in this big, big world. Your mom and dad loved you and you loved them too, because you were a family and wasn't that the most natural thing to do, loving your own family? Your parents called you their treasure, their precious and you called them 'Mama' and 'Papa'.

_"Saru-chan is the cutest, right love?"_

_"Of course he is, he is our child dear~."_

They were so happy, happy that you was born. Back then, you were showered with their love and praises everyday because you had been a good kid. Although being quiet at school, you were loved by your teacher and looked up to by your classmates. In your class, you only hanged out with Misaki. Your Misaki, your best friend. Your grades were excellent. You did well in everything. Some even jealous of you because they thought you were perfect.

**Who would say otherwise?**

**But it wasn't**, you thought. Only you knew there was something wrong with you. You just couldn't put your finger on what exactly it was.

At the age of 9, you accidentally killed your favorite pet. It was a 3 months old cat. Bicoloured fur with heterochromatic eyes. One yellow and one blue. And you loved it.

It was an accident. You stepped on it when it was snuggling under the carpet to take a nap. You wasn't awared of it because you were busy reading a book whose title you couldn't remember. **Why was it there anyway?** But whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that you killed it.

Technically, you weren't to be blamed for its death, but what happended after.

You took it to the garden and dropped its dead body in the rose bushes. Your mother was allergic to flowers pollen and your dad was too busy to pay attention to the garden. No ones came near them which made it a perfect place to conceal the cat's body.

That evening, your mom tried to call the cat out for dinner. Of course it didn't show up. **How could it?**

_"Saru-chan, have you seen Mi?"_. Its name was Mi taken from the kanji which meant 'beautiful'.

You shook your head and the lie came out smoothly from your mouth.

_"No, I haven't."_

Your mom trusted you, because weren't you her **perfect** child? She turned to your dad and asked him the same question. His answer didn't satisfy her. Obviously. **How could he know where it is?** Assuming that it must have gotten itself lost around the neighborhood, your mom didn't look for it because it was a cat, cats leave and come back. She just hope that it would come back. Come back to **you**.

_"Where could it go? It is Saru-chan's favorite cat."_

_"I don't know dear. I think it'd come back soon."_

_"But Saru-chan loves it, what it it doesn't? I don't want him to be sad."_

_"You know we can't do anything about it. It it doesn't come back then let's buy him a new cat."_

_"I don't know, he only loves that cat…"_

You overheard them talking one night, outside the hallway when they thought that you had fallen asleep. **How could they think you were sad?** You weren't sad at all, no no, you were as happy as you could be. Your favorite cat wasn't dead, it was still **there**. See under the rose bushed it laid, peacefully and it would never leave you. **It never could**.

Days after days, you sneaked out to the garden while you parents weren't looking and stared at it. Its body was rotting and gave out a foul stench. Maggots were eating its body slowly, the flesh gone revealing its opaque white bones. The smell and the sight of it didn't disturb you one bit. **Why should you feel disturbed when that rotting pile was Mi?** All you could see was your cat, laying on the moist ground, staying. Never leaving you.

_- his parents didn't know about this and he was sure that while he was there, in his room in Scepter 4's dormitory, his cat was still lying waiting for him to come home -_

**See, wasn't it a good cat you've made for yourself?**

As you grew up, you stopped asking yourself what was wrong with you; instead, you started to question the world: **what was wrong with them?**

16 years old, your parents still loved you. Your mom still called you "Saru-chan" and your dad still looked at you proudly. No matter what, you always were and always would be their treasure. You loved them too, but the thing was, you stopped calling them "mama" and "papa" like before, it was just "mom" and "dad" then. Your grades were still high, that fact didn't change but you skipped school oftens, so oftens that sometimes, you homeroom teacher forgot that you were in his class. Misaki still stuck with you wherever you went. Not many people noticed you at school because you blended perfectly with the background. Dull and gray. Quiet and not too outstanding.

All you needed was your childhood friend's attention, **Misaki's** attention. As long as he looked at you then the world could fall apart and you would hardly give a damn. That way you and him would die together and the last person he saw would be you. What a brilliant idea! Pity that 2012 wasn't the end of the world yet.

You thought about what Misaki was to you. If words could fully describe exactly how you felt about him then you would use "precious". Just like how your parents called you. Your world revolved between your family and him. The only difference was that you didn't think about your mom and dad when you opened your phone and looked at your inbox messages, you didn't call up on your parents when you felt lonely at night; and you certainly did not have naughty dreams about your family.

**MisakiMisakiMisakiMisaki~**

It was always about Misaki, Misaki and Misaki. That boy with auburn hair.

Your parents, of course, were awared of how little time you spent with them and how you closed up to them lately. They thought that it was a normal phase that you were going through; besides, children grew up and they prefer hanging out with their friends to spending time with their family. To put it shortly, they were worried but they didn't know what to do.

You turned a blind eye to them, not because you didn't care but because you was being selfish.

**It wasn't your fault.**

**Misaki.**

Your precious Misaki.

Ehehehe.

How fitting.

He should be **yours** already.

Your beautiful Misaki.

**MisakiMisakiMisaki~**

**But Misaki had left?** **No no**, you told yourself, **he didn't leave you.** It was you who left first. You left because you wanted Misaki to suffer. **How dare him looked at someone else other than you? How dare him loved someone else?** Redredred- that man was red, his aura was red, anything about him was red. You hated it. It wasn't the colour of blood. Blood was more real. As real as it could be when you let your razor make love to your pale white skin. The colour of blood really was the most beautiful among thousands shade of red.

But that red haired man.** Oh how despicable**. That man who stole his Misaki. But you guessed you should feel a bit grateful to him because thanks to him, you were stronger. Not as strong as him but enough to protect yourself.

_- he still thought of that man's red as hideous though. Ah, but he thought Misaki looked so good in red that he actually let that slide -_

This was love, maybe, **maybe**. The feeling that you had for the shorter ginger was the kind of feeling that instigated you to commit some heinous crimes, like locking him away from the world, cutting off his limbs so he could only crawl on his arms, cutting off his tongue so he couldn't scream, gouging his eyes out so he wouldn't look at anyone else but you; killing him off slowly so he would squirm for you. And then you would have him stay by your side forever. Ehehehe. Like your lovely cat, forever waiting for you under the rose bushes.

It was normal. Because this was your way of loving.

There was nothing wrong with you. If anything, then it must be **something wrong with the world**, right?

_- end of the twisted boy's side -_

[=]


	2. King

[=]

- click -

...

...

...

**That man is a King**, they say, **what he desires he gets**, they say. And it is half true. The other half of the truth is hidden away from the world.

**You are a King**, that is true, **but you don't always get what you want**, sometimes. Wealth and fame, you have more than you could ever ask for. Love, with your attractive appearance and charming personality, you could have any girl you want. You have a family consists of a respectful father and a loving mother.

You couldn't have asked for more.

**But yet, why do you feel so lonely?**

No woman had ever had a longer than three months relationship with you. They let go because they couldn't understand you. They said you were too sophisticated, that you didn't care for them, you spent too much time with that woman ( that big boobs woman whom you regard as Awashima-kun ), you loved solving your puzzle more than them ( it's your hobby) and a lot of other things. You grew tired of them, tired of all the complaints and arguements. But the thing is, you didn't want to hurt them; and so it was always you who made them let go first.

**No one ever stayed, no one understood.**

In your first year of high school, the Dresden plate chose you as the next Blue king. Your father was proud of you while your mother worried. They believed in you nonetheless.

"Be careful dear. I heard... I heard the last Blue king died.", said your mother.

"Don't be ridiculous love, he is our son. Have some faith in him", said your father.

"I know but I'm just worry, okay?"

"I'll be fine mother, father."

You smiled at them as you said those words. And it was true, you knew you could do it.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay Reishi?"

"I will mother."

The woman hugged you and that was when you realized how frail she was. Her eyes wrinkled with age as she looked at you.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

Everyone wants to be happy and you used to think that to be happy is as easy as breathing because you were content with the life you had. Somehow that all changes as you grew up. Happiness seems so out of reach for you.

You remembered your first love with a girl with sad, sad eyes. She wasn't beautiful, she was just herself, a kind hearted girl with average black hair but the day she first smile at you, you fell.

On a cloudless day of late summer, you called her out just to tell her how you felt.

"But I can't return your feeling Munakata-kun."

That sentence felt like cold water poured on your feelings. There she stood before you, looking as lovely as ever, speaking in a matter of fact tone. Cupping your cheek with her warm, warm hands, she craned her neck to look at you.

"Aren't you a King?"

Those eyes gazed at you with sincereness.

"I'm sorry but if we are to be couple, I'd only be a burden to you. You are special, unlike me. Someday you'd find someone who could always be by your side. I'm just not that person, Munakata-kun."

You nodded, not really understood what she said but somehow, you could vaguely made out the message behind those words. Just because you were different.

In the end, you asked her for a kiss, she gave you two. Your first kiss tasted like lemon drop, the second of broken heart and bittersweetness.

It took times, but you finally moved on from your first crush (because it wasn't something that could be help). Somehow, the memories were still there.

As time flew, you graduated, then dated a lot of girls (mostly said 'yes' when you asked them out ), but what your first crush said still haunted you. You kept looking for that special person but fate seemed to hide that person well. You had even been in a short relationship with the Red king because you had that chemistry with him and the redhead is also a King, like you. It soon ended, of course you had seen that coming, didn't each of you walk a different path? Besides, that man was intolerable.

At the age of 24, whereas people take their loved one for dinner or on a date, you still throw yourself at work or go drinking with your colleagues (mostly with Awashima, because she sympathizes with you), just to forget about the question (right, what was it?) but at the end of the day, when you come home, exhausted and tired, it'd always be the emptiness that greets you.

You can't help but hope that your Queen would find you one day.

Or you would find the Queen.

And found 'her' you did.

The Queen isn't normal. The Queen isn't the Queen. He is your Knight.

And your Knight is a young boy, a prodigy, so full of potentials but lacks guidances. After two years being taken under your wings, he gets promoted quickly and soon becomes your third-in-command. Some say he is your favorite, and he takes advantage of your favoritism too much. You know what they say, sure you are well awared.

But the thing is you can't help it. It's undeniable that you are attracted to him. Everytime you see that boy, you get this urge to tease him, to make him flustered and hissing at you like a cat. Unlike other who works for you in Scepter 4, he isn't afraid to argue with you over small matters although when around strangers, he is quiet and keeps to himself. He could do a lot of things, amazing things even, he just doesn't want to.

There are a lot of things that you see in that kid.

He never smiles. His mental is unstable. He shows interest in flesh and blood. He has a suicidal tendency and he hurts himself at times. You couldn't careless. He is perfect. You saved him. He was alone, back then. Unwanted. Abandoned. It's almost unfair how he got your attention without even trying.

You took him in and made him yours. He put on the blue you love and wielded your aura. Blue really does fit him, unlike red. Your guess is he thinks so too. Because you oftens caught him scratched his HOMRA mark when he thought no one was watching. No matter what he did, the mark was still there imprinted on his skin like an unerasable proof of his past.

You don't regard him as your Queen, not because of his gender but because suddenly, you don't want him to be. You want him to just be your loyal Knight, someone who shall not betray nor leave you for wherever path you take and whichever decision you choose.

**Your loyal Knight, he should be, for loyalty binds more than love.**

But then, there's more to that. You soon figured out loyalty is not the only thing that is keeping him from leaving you.

"What are you thinking about?"

You ask him as he lies on the bed, wearing only your shirt and tapping on your phone's touch screen. Going through your contacts again.

"How I should feel about you."

He says without looking up and frowns lightly. You lean down to look over his shoulder. He stops at his name, which is saved in two simple kanjis. '**Fushimi**' it reads.

"Have you found your answer yet?"

He shakes his head.

"You trust me enough to come to me."

"That's because you want me."

"If anyone said they want you too, would you come to them?"

"No."

"You trust me more than them."

"You are my King."

"And you are my Knight. That's good enough."

"Would you do this to anyone?"

"Only my charming Knight."

"Stop calling me that."

"But you are, and I'm being honest."

"How about Awa- Lieutenant?"

"No. She isn't you."

"Should I believe you?"

"I don't know, it's up to you. Would you?"

Running your hand on his bare thigh, you can feel him shivers and before you know it, he is on top of you, holding you down with his knife hovering above your throat (where did he hide it anyway? ). It's pressing against your skin, threatening to slit your throat. His expression remains indefferent but his eyes narrow just the slightest bit.

"What do you want?"

Without hesitation, you answer.

"You."

**And it isn't a lie.**

"Why?"

"You are the only one who would not leave."

Because he doesn't have anything now that his friend turned his back on him. Because he doesn't have a family to come back to. Because it was you who gave him a place to shelter, money, power and attention. Because he **owes** you that much.

"You are aware that I can betray you like I betrayed HOMRA."

"I am also well awared of the fact that no matter what you may say, you won't."

He grits his teeth. Something flashs. Red splatters on white. Suddenly, your vision is blurred with swirling patterns of colour, so blurry that you have to close your eyes and remind yourself to breathe. **Just try to breathe**. The pain will soon fade away. **You are used to it**.

He stares at you. Those blue orbs opens wide. His hand trembles and the blade drops with a small 'thump', staining the expensive carpet. He stays frozen, mouth opens to close again. No word escapes. All sounds die out and the deafening silence is filling the room with its presence.

You will your body to move. Slowly. From your fingers to your arms then your shoulders. Remembering how to move them properly.

A twisted smile cracks on his lips as he gingerly touchs your throat. His hands are bloody, your throat is bloody too but there isn't any cuts. It healed too quick.

"It seems that I will have to change my sheets and have my carpet dry cleaned again."

You speak in a hoarse voice as you try to sit up. He is still busy admiring his handiwork, fingers tracing the blood lines, trailing down your neck. Like a child inspecting his toy and wonders why it doesn't break when he thought it would. Such comparison is somewhat lop-sided because you definitely isn't his toy and he definitely does not own you. You just thought the description describes the kid's expression well.

"Just drop dead, that way you won't have to see them dirtied ever again.'

"Every of our arguements, which you started, mostly, always end up with my blood spilling Fushimi-kun."

"Die."

"You should stop saying things that you don't mean to."

"I can say whatever I want."

You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer. He struggles for a bit but gives in quickly, which is surprising. He normally hates it and would always push you away. This time, he stays still. You wonder what the sight looks like, you two are on the bed with him leaning against you. The shirt he wears is stained, the sheets are stained and so are his hands.

This is something that you have gotten used to because he isn't your typical lover who loves to take things slow and soft and sweet. To him, words are abstract, actions are more real. His kind of love is the kind that he would hurt you, kill you even, just to demonstrates how he feels about you.

Which explains why he comes to you.

You can't be killed that easily. Only you can take what he gives you, this dangerous 'love'. Only you are capable of showing him that you really want him, showing him how perfect he is and there's nothing you would change about him. Night comes with pleasure, with blood but you know he would stay and even if he leaves, he would always comes back. The boy is bound to you, for many things. A perfectly secured link created.

**So it's okay for him to lie and deny. You know better than that anyway.**

Kissing his slightly parted lips, you pin him onto the sheets, uncaring if it was dirtied. It wasn't long before the room is filled with pants and moans and the sounds of skin against skin. Another night passes, you murmur, another night of this messy routine. Blue depths look at you, the corner of his mouth curves up and he whispers a '**yes**' in reply.

The moment those lips touch yours again, you are lost to the world.

...

...

...

_In the end, you could say that the lonely King is not so lonely anymore, now that he has his Knight._

_-end of the King's side- _

[=]


End file.
